Old Rivals,New Rivals
Old Rivals,New Rivals '''is the third chapter in the fanfic Glee: The Next Generation Plot When The Troubletones are revealed to be active again, the New Directions gets worried about the competition, to make things worse a new glee club in Indiana, "The Singathons" are revealed to be a new competition for Regionals, Ariana,Franklin,Chriss and Kate will spy on the new competition, also Franchessca and Charlie are close to fixing their relationship when a guy named Cameron joins the glee club, things get even more worse. But the worst part of it all is that Amelia will also join the glee club. Songs Episode Chriss,Kate,Eden and Franchessca are walking and talking in the hallways "Seriously guys Rihanna we should do a medley of her songs she is awesome" Chriss said "I kinda agree but Mr. Schue is absolutely planning something for Sectionals" Kate said "Yeah a medley of Michael Bolton songs" Eden said then Franklin arrives "Guys we need to go to the auditorium stat!" Franklin said "Wait what's so urgent?" Chriss asked "I don't know but Charlie texted me" Franklin said "Well what did he say?" Franchessca asked "Frank, call everyone to the auditorium stat it's an emergency through life and death" Franklin said "Well let's go then" Eden said Then they rashed to the auditorium '''TITLE CARD __________________________________ IN THE AUDITORIUM "Charlie what is soooo" Chris said as he sees a group of girls on the stage "Uhmm, who are you? all of you?" Franchessca said "Were The Troubletones McKinley's second glee club" Sugar said "Wait i heard about you guys but last time i heard you were inactive since you lost Sectionals" Kate said "Well we decided to re-activate it since the funding is still going on" Sugar said "Your Sugar Motta right?" Chriss asked "Yeah?" Sugar said "I heard you're the worst singer in all the living organisms in Ohio so how are you going to beat us in Sectionals" Chriss said "I'm not the main singer idiot" Sugar said "Well who is it?" Charlie asked "And who's your coach?" Franklin asked Then Shelby Corcoran comes out with a blonde girl "This is Bridget Summers the main singer of The Troubletones and i'm Shelby Corcoran the director" Shelby said Then Mr. Schue arrives with Ariana "Guys what is soooo" Will said as he sees The Troubletones on stage "Mr. Schue meet The Troubletones.... again" Chriss said "Shelby your back" Will said "Well i never left Ohio" Shelby said "So were all here to show you that The Troubletones is effin' back" Sugar said Then Shelby leaves the stage and The Troubletones go to there places "I let it fall, my heart, And as it fell you rose to claim it It was dark and I was over Until you kissed my lips and you saved me My hands, they're strong But my knees were far too weak To stand in your arms Without falling to your feet But there's a side to you That I never knew, never knew. All the things you'd say They were never true, never true,And the games you play You would always win, always win." Bridget with Sugar and The Troubletones sang "Wow she can sing" Franklin whispered to Chriss "I know i thought she couldn't sing" Chriss whispered "I set fire to the rain, Watched it pour as I touched your face, Well, it burned while I cried Cause' I heard itscreaming out your name, your name I set fire to the rain, And I threw us into the flames 'w''here it felt something die 'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time, oh, ohhhh!'Oh noooo Let it burn Oh oh ohhhh Let it burn Oh oh ohhhh Let it burn Oh oh ohhhh" Bridget sang After the performance everyone claps with fear inside them "See you all in the ice" Sugar said as they leave the stage Then everyone leaves Mr. Schue is depressed because he is gonna deal with The Troubletones again. _________________________________________ '''IN THE CHOIR ROOM "Wow those Troubletones are awesome" Ariana said "Yeah i thought that Sugar Motta can't sing" Chriss said "They are total of 12 members what if they take our chance of performing at Invitationals" Eden said "No Eden not a chance because we will be performing at Invitationals" Will said "But the New Directions only have 7 members and The Troubletones have 12 members" Charlie said "And the rules say that a glee club must contain a total of 12 members" Kate said Then Becky arrives "Mr. Schue! Mr. Schue! there's a letter for you" Becky said "Hi little girl your so cute" Franchessca said "Bite me! Hastings!" Becky said then leaves "Hastings?" Franchessca said to herself "Well guys there's this new glee club in the Cloverfield High in Indiana" Will said "That's just great our problems always get worse and worse" Chriss said "Maybe we should see the glee club in Indiana if it's not much of a threat" Franklin said then everyone agrees "No guys because our main target here is to reherse,reherse,reherse and recruit more members" Will said "Well okay" Franchessca said Figgins arrive "William! i need to see you in my office right away" Figgins said "OK but what about the kids" Will said "New Directions stay here" Figgins said "Sure" Everyone said Then Will and Figgins leave "Machine gun!" Chriss said Then Ariana,Kate and Franklin came to him "Chriss what's the problem?" Ariana asked "I can't hide the feeling about the new glee club we need to spy on them" Chriss said "Well fine on Saturday the four of us are going to Indiana" Ariana said "YES!! spy montage" Kate happily shouted Then the others look at her "Were planning on a montage to recruit more members" Kate said "It's settled Cloverfield High is going to lose all there 4 leaf fickin' clover" Chriss said ___________________________________________________ IN THE TEACHER's LOUNGE "I just don't know how to motivate this kids they badly wanna fight" Will said "You know what you should do?" Beiste asked "What coach?" Will asked "You should give them some sweets it gives them sugar rush" Beiste said "And from what i heard it's an alternative treatment for motivation" Emma said "Well i don't know" Will said Shelby arrives "Hey guys" Shelby said "Hey Shelby" Emma and Beiste said "So Will you have some problems?" Shelby asked "Uhm, no not that i can think of" Will said "You only have 7 members that's your problem" Shelby said "Well lookey what we got here if it isn't Hairspray Man,John Travolta's twin sister, Emily and Elphaba's mom" Sue said "What do you want Sue?" Will said "I just heard that next week will be Invitationals and i'm so horny with devestation when i heard that you only have 7 members" Sue said "Well that's gonna change because i'm recruiting more members because this year we will conquer Nationals" Will said "Not if i can help it" a strange guy said "And excuse me who are you?" Beiste asked "I'm Patch Evans the coach of The Singathons the new glee club in Cloverfield and i overheard that you are planning on winning Nationals?" Patch asked "Yeah you got a problem with that" Will asked "Of course you see in this world there are two types of people and those are winners and losers well the way i see it you're glee club are losers" Patch said "Your so hot" Sue said "You are so mean" Emma said "Why hello there Red my,my i haven't seen a lady beautiful like you since i dated Paris Hilton" Patch said "She's engaged stay away from her!" Shelby said "Wow a lady like you deserves a hot guy like me, haven't anyone told you that your like an earthquake wanna know why?" Patch asked "I'm dying to know why?" Shelby asked "Because you just rock my world" Patch said "OK you need to leave" Beiste said "Well bye see you at Regionals loser" Patch said "Corcoran stay away from him dibs on that guy i just found my second man" Sue said then leaves _____________________________________________________ IN THE LIBRARY Charlie is studying then suddenly Franchessca arrives "Charlie?" Franchessca said "I'm gonna leave know" Charlie said "No wait just hear me out" Franchessca said "Your six minutes are starting now" Charlie said "About that night with you know who? i'm sorry i was drunk,he was drunk so we didn't know what we were doing" Franchessca said "Well you shouldn't had drinks with him i was your boyfriend" Charlie said "But you still can be my boyfriend i don't care about him i only care about is you Charlie" Franchessca said "What you did eventhough you were drunk hurted me Franchessca and it my mind keeps on saying that i'm a stupid boyfriend" Charlie said "Don't listen to your head,listen to your heart and i wanna ask you what is your heart saying?" Franchessca asked "I love you Franchessca Gray" Charlie said "I love you too Charlie Quint" Franchessca said then she was about to kiss him "No just let me think about this" Charlie said "Well are there chances that were gonna be together again?" Franchessca said "Yeah 85 percent sure i'm gonna go now" Charlie said then leaves When Charlie left Franchessca is smiling ______________________________________________ IN THE AUDITORIUM Franklin is playing piano then Shelby arrives "Ms. Corcoran what are you doing here?" Franklin asked "Nothing i just wanted to visit where i first saw The Troubletones perform at Sectionals" Shelby said "Uhm, OK" Franklin said "And remember my last memories i shared with my biological daughter here" Shelby said "What?" Franklin said "Well i had a daughter named Rachel she was pretty and talented but i couldn't keep her,i shared a lot of memories with her on this stage i sang a duet with her once in here it felt great" Shelby said "Wow your life was hard i feel so sorry" Franklin said "But i'm okay now so what are you doing here in the auditorium alone?" Shelby asked "Well i was planning on what to perform at Invitationals so i thought of a song and now i'm memorizing it but having trouble with it" Franklin said "Well need some help?" Shelby asked "Yeah but no offense Ms. C your old and maybe you don't know the song" Franklin said Then Shelby laughs "None taken and what is the song?" Shelby said "Up by James Morrison" Franklin said "Oh please i'm a huge fan of James Morrison i know this song" Shelby said "Well then let's sing it" Franklin said "Maybe you should let me play the piano" Shelby said "OK" Franklin said "How can I find you When you're always hiding from yourself Playing hide and seek with me Till it gets too dark Too dark, inside your shell Why do I even try When you take me for granted? I should know better by nowWhen you call I already hear that crashing sound As it all falls down" Franklin sang "It's never too late to turn it back around Yeah I know you can Don't bury your demons deep in the ground When it all falls down The only way is up, up, up The only way is up, up" both sang "I watch your spirit break As it shatters into a million pieces Just like glass I see right through you And your parade of excuses Feels like groundhog day You say the same things over and over There's that look in your eye'And I hear that crashing sound As it all falls down" Shelby sang'" It's never too late to turn it back around Yeah I know you can Don't bury your demons deep in the ground'When '''it '''all falls down' When it all falls down It's never too late to turn it back around When it all falls down'The only way is up The only way is up, up, up The only way is up, up When it all falls down" both sang'' After the song Franklin stands up and Shelby also standed up and gave Franklin a hug "What was the hug for?" Franklin asked "For letting me open up myself" Shelby said "It's nothing when you need someone i'm here Ms. C" Franklin said then leaves When Franklin left Shelby is smiling and a tear rolls down her cheek _____________________________________________________ '''ON A PARKING LOT Chriss,Ariana,Kate and Franklin went off the car "Wow this school is huge" Chriss said "Yeah i wish i was a student here" Ariana said then Chriss,Franklin and Kate looks at her "In my dreams" Ariana said "Well i got a map of this school it was given so the auditorium is right over..." Franklin says "THERE!!" Kate shouts "Yeah you wouldn't notice it because it has hanging neon signs on it" Chriss said "Guys just be quiet okay" Franklin said as they walk into the auditorium __________________________________________________ IN THE SINGATHONS AUDITORIUM "Wow this place is huuugee" Kate said "Yeah this place can be used for the second installment of Constantine" Chriss said "Look there they are" Ariana said Then the four of them went to some seats to watch the performance Chriss' cellphone vibrates and answers it "I don't tell anyone about the way you hold my hand I don't tell anyone about the things that we have planned'Won't tell anybody,' won't tell anybody They want to push me down They want to 's''ee you fall''' down" a guy sang'' "Wow he's good" Ariana said "Won't tell anybody how you turn my world around I won't tell anyone how your voice is my favourite sound'Won't tell anybody, won't tell anybody They want to see us fall they want to see us fall" I don't need a parachute Baby, if I've got you Baby, if I've got you I don't need a parachute You're gonna catch me'You're gonna catch if I fall Down, down, down I don't need' a parachute Baby, if I've got you Baby, if I've' got you 'I don't need a parachute You're gonna catch me You're gonna catch if I fall Down, down, down" "Cutest smile ever" Kate said "I won't fall out of love, I won't fall out of I won't fall out of love, I won't fall out of I won't fall out of love, I won't fall out of I won't fall out of love, I'll fall into you" the guy sang "Awesome performance" Franklin said "I don't need a parachute Baby, if I've got you Baby, if I've got you I don't need a parachute You're gonna catch me You're gonna catch if I fall Down, down, down I don't need a parachute Baby, if I've got you Baby, if I've got you I don't need a parachute You're gonna catch me You're gonna catch if I fall Down, down, down" After the performance the four couldn't help but to give the club a standing ovation but Patch spotted them "Hey you there come out! come out" Patch said Ariana,Kate and Franklin came out, Chriss on the other hand is talking to someone on the phone. "Sir your glee club is awesome" Ariana said "Yeah they should be, I coach them using my lungs and this school pays me good money." Patch said "They are fantastic" Kate said "Thank you." the male lead said "I'm DJ by the way" "I'm Kate." Kate said "DJ, don't be friendly with these losers." a male member said "DJ, you're done for today." Patch said then DJ leaves "But seriously, you guys are good." Franklin said "Yeah we should be and you should be too" the girl said Then The Singathons laughs "What's that suppose to mean?" Chriss asked as he arrived "It means you guys suck!" the girl said "Kate, i'm gonna crush this girl's head" Franklin said "Franklin don't" Ariana said "Yeah Franklin don't because we know you can't because your a baby!" a boy said then the laughter continues "Aria, I am seriously fantasizing on how will I kill each and one of them" Franklin said "You're from the New Directions right?" Patch asked "Yup" Ariana said "Yeah from what i heard your all losers!" Patch said and the laughter continues "That's it!" Franklin said Then Franklin was about to attack Patch but Chriss,Kate and Ariana pulled his back "Frank, don't attack him okay?" Kate said "Fine, i'm just gonna make something clear to him" Franklin said then he went to Patch "What do you want?" Patch said "Listen you bird airplane plant thing if you insult us again and get up on the wrong side of my grill i will go all Lima Heights on you, copy that?" Franklin said then leaves with Chriss,Ariana and Kate "Those New Directions can't perform a song infront of us" a girl said Then Chriss returns. "You know what i have had it you wanna see us perform fine! guys let's show this souless robots how it's done" Chriss said' "Okay kindly take your damn seats and watch how a true performance looks like" Franklin said ''"Been there, done that, messed around I’m having fun, don’t put me down" Chriss sang "I’ll never let you sweep me off my feet" Ariana sang sang'" I won’t let you in again The messages I’ve tried to send, My information's just not going in," Kate sang'" "Ooohh Burnin’ bridges shore to shore, I’ll break away from something more i’m not turned on to love until it’s cheap" Franklin sang "Been there, done that, messed around, I’m having fun don’t put me down" Kate sang'' '"I’ll never let you sweep me off my feet" Ariana sang "This time baby I’ll be bulletproof" Chriss sang "This time baby I'll be bulletproof" Ariana sang'" This time baby I'll be Bulletproof This time baby I'll be Bulletproof This time baby I'll be Bulletproof" all sang After the performance The Singathons were stunned then the four leaves the stage "See ya punks at Regionals" Chriss said "We mean if you get to Regionals" Franklin said Then Patch was very stunned by the performance ______________________________________________ '''BACK in McKinley: IN THE CHOIR ROOM "Well guys i know we had a rough week The Troubletones returning, the Cloverfield glee club being..." Will said "Yeah we get your point Mr. Schue" Eden said "But i do have some good news we have new members!" Will said "Well where are they?" Kate asked "Please welcome!" Will said Then Amelia arrives with a blonde guy "AMELIA???!!!" everybody said except Franklin "Oh dear god Amelia spare my soul!!" Chriss said "I'm not gonna kill all of you i joined so i can apologize" Amelia said "I'm not buying this new attitude you might stab me from behind" Eden said "Come on give me another chance" Amelia said Then Franklin stands up "Yeah guys come on Amelia might have almost tear your humanity but she's sorry" Franklin said Everybody seems to agree Then Amelia looks at Franklin then he looks at her then she winked at him which shocked him "Fine this is your last chance and who is this guy that looks like Sam Evans?" Chriss said "I'm Cameron Summers" Cameron said "Oh hell no you are not joining your a spy Bridget sent you here!" Ariana said "No i wanna join because i love music and The Troubletones is all girls so i can't join" Cameron said "Well that does make perfect sense but i got my eyes on you Cameron" Ariana said then Cameron winks at her Then Charlie and Franchessca arrives and Charlie saw Cameron "What are you doing here you?" Charlie asked "Charlie?! what are you doing here?" Cameron asked "I asked first" Charlie said "I'm joining the glee club" Cameron said then Charlie punched him knocking him down Then all the girls went to there seats and the boys standed up to cut the fight "OK!! Charlie calm down" Franklin said "No! get this guy out of here now" Charlie said "Cameron are you okay? Charlie looked what you did?!" Franchessca said "Hmm i knew it you love him" Charlie said "What?wait no Charlie i don't love him!" Franchessca said "Don't lie to me!! i'm done with you! i'm done... I'M DONE WITH THE TWO OF YOU!!!" Charlie shouts and kicked a chair and left Then everybody helped Cameron up and Franchessca is crying and leaves the choir room ____________________________________________ ON THE HALLWAY Even through the darkest phase Be it thick or thin Always someone marches brave' Here beneath my skin And" Franchessca sang" _________________________________________ IN THE CHOIR ROOM/LIBRARY' "Constant Craving" Cameron and Charlie sang _______________________________ "Has" Cameron sang ______________________________________ "Always Been" Charlie sang ____________________________________________ IN BOYS BATHROOM "Maybe a great magnet pulls All souls towards truth Or maybe it is life itself Leads wisdom To its youth" Franklin sang' _________________________________________ IN THE GIRL's BATHROOM/DANCE STUDIO "Constant Craving Has always been" Kate and Amelia sang ______________________________________________ "Craving Ah ha Constant' craving Has always been" Franklin and Kate sang'' ''________________________________________________'' "Has aaa-" Amelia sang ______________________________________________ '''"Always been" Kate sang ___________________________________________ Constant Craving Has always been" Franchessca sang _________________________________________ Constant craving Has always been Craving Ah ha Constant craving" Charlie sang' __________________________________ "Has' always been Has always been Has always been (Franklin:Always been)" Amelia and Kate sang'' ____________________________________ '"Has (Amelia:Aaa) always been (Franklin: Always been) Has always been (Kate:Oooh)'Has always been (Franchessca:Always been)" Cameron and Charlie sang ''______________________________________'' ''"Has always been" Franklin sang'' ''____________________________________'' Has always been" all sang '''THE END Trivia *The locations of the performance of Constant Craving of each soloist are: #Franchessca - Hallways #Charlie - Library #Cameron - Choir Room #Franklin - Boys Bathroom #Kate - Girls Bathroom #Amelia - Dance Studio *The quote "Listen you bird airplane plant thing" is from Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends said by Bloo *Shelby said that she performed one duet with Rachel in the auditorium but totally they performed three duets in the audtorium but the two were only fantasy numbers and only one is real *The characters Cameron and Bridget are characters from my old fanfic.